


Aerin's Revenge

by amyfortuna



Series: Tolkien Femslash Week 2016 [10]
Category: The Silmarillion and other histories of Middle-Earth - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Blasphemy, Dubious Consent, F/F, Hate Sex, Object Penetration, Orgasm Denial
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-23
Updated: 2016-07-23
Packaged: 2018-07-26 07:11:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 940
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7564963
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/amyfortuna/pseuds/amyfortuna
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Uldana, sister of Brodda, makes no bones about how much she dislikes Aerin. Turns out, the feeling’s more than mutual.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Aerin's Revenge

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Tolkien Femslash Week. Card and Prompt are: Emotions, I16, Contempt
> 
> Also fulfils my Season of Kink square for object penetration.

"I despise you," Uldana said, yanking the brush through Aerin's golden hair. "I feel nothing but contempt for you and would gladly see you dead. Why my brother choose you when there were fairer maidens of his own people to take to wife, I will never understand. You're nothing but a pale, washed-up bit of fluff, no good for any use, doubtless not even any good in bed." The words were hissed just under Uldana's breath, and Aerin said nothing in response to them. She only grew very pale, except that when Uldana mentioned bed she blushed painfully, cringing away from Uldana's hands. 

"You're a virgin, no doubt," Uldana went on, giving the words a spiteful twist. "Mayhap that is why he chose you. Men have such a taste for the untried and untaught." 

"I'm not," Aerin said, and there was enough of fire in the words that Uldana stopped brushing to laugh. "I've done enough to know what I'm doing."

Uldana turned so that she could see Aerin's face. "Prove it," she said, and Aerin responded by pulling her down, one hand on either side of her face, and kissing her soundly. Uldana gasped into the kiss, taken utterly by surprise, and when Aerin released her, stumbled back, wiping her mouth. 

"That was not what I meant...what are you...?" For Aerin had arisen from her chair, a fire burning in her eyes, and Uldana stepped back again. The back of her legs hit the bed, and she collapsed down onto it, lying back on her elbows. Aerin stood over her for a moment like a demon wreathed in flame, her pretty face all transformed by rage into something quite unrecognisable. 

"You wish me to prove it? Very well, I'll prove it, and may you never doubt again," Aerin said, her words all the more frightening for that they were utterly cool and calm. "Take off your clothes." 

The fire raging in Aerin's eyes was fearsome, and so Uldana obeyed, silently shrugging off her dress and undergarments quickly. Aerin did likewise, and when she was naked, her golden hair fell in a cloud about her body. Uldana, though she cared nothing for pale skin, could not deny that Aerin was pretty, and that at least some parts of herself liked the ingénue type, particularly when Aerin was undoubtedly fiery beneath that innocent face. "Get on the bed," Aerin commanded, and Uldana hastened to comply, more than a little intrigued by what Aerin might do. 

Before Aerin followed her onto the bed, she grabbed a wooden statue from the bedside table. It was a carving of an ancient, powerful deity, the Gift-lord, giver of fair weather and fat animals. Aerin dropped it onto the bed beside them, and sank down next to Uldana, drawing her into another fiery kiss, and then another, tracing patterns over her breast with her hand, before reaching down and pinching the nipple, hard enough to make Uldana cry out into Aerin's mouth with mingled pain and pleasure. 

Her nipples got instantly hard, and the next pinch was more pleasure than pain. Aerin tugged and squeezed at her breasts for some time, until they were very sensitive, almost too much to bear, even though the sensation was arousing. Uldana was wet, wetter than she could ever remember being, her eyes closed and her hips arching upward of their own accord, hoping that Aerin would soon put her hand where she needed it most. 

But instead Aerin fumbled for the statue, and without a word of warning, shoved it hard up Uldana's slick cunt. Uldana cried out in shock and surprise, feeling every last ridge of the statue's face and hair pressing inside her. Aerin gave it a sharp twist and pulled it partway out, then slammed it home again. 

"You speak of contempt," Aerin said, her voice low and bitter. "By the stars themselves, you have no idea." She continued moving the statue in and out, and every time Uldana thought to protest the use of such a holy thing in such a base way, Aerin found a spot inside her that turned all her bones to water and stopped her protests unformed on her lips. 

Finally, Aerin's hand drifted to where she needed it, thumbing at her clit with efficient grace. "Do you wish release?" she said, voice calm. 

"Yes!" Uldana all but screamed, arching upward into Aerin's fingers. "Please." Her voice was a ragged, breathless thing, tatters of a banner on the wind. 

"Beg," Aerin's voice said, and Uldana did. "Scream," Aerin's voice went on, and Uldana complied. "Tell me I'm competent, contemptuous one," Aerin's voice cruelly intoned, and Uldana told her she was, gasping for breath, hanging on the verge of bliss. 

Uldana opened her eyes to see a smile dawning on Aerin's face. "Go fuck yourself, Uldana, you and the Lord of Gifts." Aerin's hands dropped away, leaving the statue inside her, leaving her poised on the brink of orgasm, and she rose from the bed, dipping her hands in the bowl of water left on the nightstand and drying them on her dress. 

Sobbing in frustration, Uldana brought her hands down to herself, and, as Aerin dressed, stroked herself quickly, fucking herself on the statue. But the tension had been too much, and her orgasm ebbed away, lost. Aerin turned and gave her one last look before leaving the room, and Uldana knew that she would never dare breathe a word of how she had been bested by this young slip of a girl, not even to Brodda. 

But by the Giftlord, she feared for her brother, with such a wife!


End file.
